


Почему ты стал пилотом

by seane



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3913294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано для Coruscantian на заявку "Напиши, пожалуйста, по классической эпохе SW, но так, чтобы никакие форсюзеры там не фигурировали))"<br/>*усиленно делает вид, что ни одного, ну просто ни одного форсъюзера в тексте нет*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Почему ты стал пилотом

Увидеть в курсантском баре парня в форме пилота - это было странно. Биггс покосился на него раз, другой, потом все-таки подошел и напрямую спросил, что парень тут забыл.  
В ответ можно было ожидать чего угодно, от удара в челюсть до отправки на гауптвахту, но пилот только хмыкнул.  
\- Ну, так что? - сказал Биггс. - У преподавателей свой бар. Или ты заблудился?   
\- Я тут не преподаю, приятель.  
Биггс сел на соседний табурет.  
\- А что тут делаешь?  
Зачем было спрашивать, он не знал. Просто так. Нужно же что-то делать, пока тебе наливают.  
\- Наш командир хочет посмотреть, как вы, молокососы, летаете.  
\- Сам-то давно Академию закончил?  
\- Три года как.  
\- И как тебе?  
\- Что?  
\- Быть пилотом?  
\- Я всегда этого хотел, - сказал парень. - С детства. Ничего больше не хотел так сильно.  
\- Я тоже, - вырвалось у Биггса.  
Он пожал плечами, словно пытаясь не показаться наивным романтиком.  
\- Это все Война Клонов, - сказал он. - Мы столько об этом слышали, это казалось таким...  
\- Это все республиканская пропаганда, - сказал пилот. - Нам показывали победоносную войну, великих пилотов, подвиги. О настоящей войне голонет молчал.  
\- Я не помню Республику, - сказал Биггс. - Слишком поздно родился.  
\- А я помню.  
\- И что, было так плохо?  
\- Как сказать.  
\- Ну, давай, расскажи что-нибудь.  
\- Я видел, как на Корусант падала "Незримая длань", - сказал пилот неожиданно. - Мне было пять лет.  
\- Какая длань?  
\- Это был флагман генерала Гривуса.  
\- А, точно, - теперь Биггс вспомнил. - Но корабль ведь не упал, его посадили.  
\- Да, - сказал пилот.  
Биггс посмотрел на него.  
\- Так он падал или не падал?  
\- Падал. Ее не могли сбить, на борту находился глава государства. Не успевали эвакуировать людей из кварталов, на которые "Незримая длань" могла упасть. Я помню, мать держала меня на руках, а я смотрел в небо, откуда на нас валилось это пылающее корыто.  
\- Но кораль посадили.  
\- Да. Пилот соверил невозможное, и посадил этот обломок на приготовленную для него платформу. И тогда я решил, что хочу быть таким, как он.  
Биггс хмыкнул и глотнул из стакана.  
Пилот усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, а что? Всегда надо стремиться к идеалу. Я летаю с ним бок о бок, знаю, о чем говорю. Ладно, увидимся.  
Пилот махнул рукой и пошел к выходу.

На освободившееся место приземлился однокурсник Биггса.  
\- Эй, Дарклайтер, заводишь полезные знакомства?  
\- Что?  
\- Этот парень, с которым ты трепался, он из Черной эскадрильи. Говорят, они лучшие пилоты-истребители на флоте.  
\- Мало ли что говорят.  
\- Ты знаешь, кто их "номер первый"? То-то же.  
Биггс снова пожал плечами и вернулся к выпивке. Признавать, что его проняла эта история про падающий корабль, не слишком хотелось.  
У Биггса тоже было что вспомнить - про игры в пустынных каньонах, где он с приятелем воображали себя непобедимыми пилотами Республики. И много еще про что.  
\- А этот парень, Вампа, он у них лучший стрелок.  
\- Как ты его назвал?  
\- Его все так зовут. Они же постоянно к нам мотыляются, странно, что ты его раньше не видел.

"Увидимся".  
Прошло года два, прежде чем это случилось, но они действительно увиделись.   
Правда, не узнали друг друга. Ловя в прицел вражеский истребитель, редко успеваешь задуматься о пилоте, сидящем в нем


End file.
